


Игра на равных

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Простите, четырёх . Четвёртый - шестикурсник Гриффиндора Джон Вашингтон, капитан сборной по квиддичу, Мальчик-который-выжил.Нил, староста Рейвенклоу, даёт ему пароль от ванны старост. Джон послушно направляется туда, не зная, что получил приглашение на свидание.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	Игра на равных

«Сосновая свежесть», - произнёс Джон едва слышно.   
Ничего не произошло.   
Он почувствовал себя крайне глупо. Конечно же, Нил над ним подшутил! Не таким уж и был благородным староста Рейвенкло. Да оно и понятно, хорошие манеры хорошими манерами, но кто добровольно даст фору сопернику?  
Внезапному сопернику, на участие которого в Турнире никто и не думал рассчитывать. Четырёх Волшебников. Четырёх.  
«Сосновая свежесть», - повторил Джон чуть громче. Может быть, из-за скрывающей его мантии-невидимки было не слышно дурацкий пароль, будто сошедший с маггловских плакатов рекламы зубной пасты?  
Дверь все же со скрипом отворилась, и Джон вошёл в ванну старост. Что же, если выданная Нилом подсказка и не поможет приблизиться к тайне испытания Турнира, то Джон хотя всласть накупается в роскошной ванне. Прямоугольный бассейн, окаймленный золотом, так и манил окунуться.   
Он положил волшебное яйцо рядом с краем, спешно скинул с себя мантию-невидимку и по белому мраморному полу подошёл к бортику.   
Джон отогнал воспоминания о последнем своём визите в маггловский бассейн. После школьной тренировки пара одноклассников пыталась насильно затолкать его в воду, чтобы тот «смыл черноту». Британия всегда славилась высоким уровнем расистских настроений в обществе. А вот с уровнем говорящих на змеином языке дела обстояли похуже. И потому Джону пришлось писать огромные объяснительные директору, что это совершенно точно не он принёс в школьный бассейн гадюку, пытавшуюся укусить задир-одноклассников. Она правда сама атаковала. Просто так. Внезапно появившись. В это верил и сам Джон до двенадцати лет.  
Но агрессивные одноклассники остались в прошлом в той жизни до Хогвартса, а сейчас в бассейне он находился совершенно один. И мог перепробовать если не все, то большую часть кранов. Джон открыл пару на пробу. Бассейн начал быстро заполняться тёплой водой и золотистой пеной. Один из цветов родного факультета будто бы подбадривал и напоминал об истинной цели визита.  
Нет, она подождёт ещё буквально пару минут. Джон снял пояс халат, тапочки, пижаму и оставил всю одежду небрежной кучей рядом.  
Трамплин для ныряния Джон решил оставить для триумфальных прыжков после раскрытия секрета, а пока спустился по ступенькам в горячую воду. Золотистая пена приятно пахла ванилью, вызывая самые лучшие ассоциации с Рождественской безмятежностью.  
\- Кого я вижу! Джон Вашингтон!   
Гриффиндорец поднял голову на голос Плаксы Миртл, умудрившейся с пугающей точностью скопировать интонации тёти Петуньи.  
«Джон! Джон Вашингтон! Только моя непутевая сестрица, вышедшая замуж за нищего неудачника, могла выбрать такое прозаичное имя для простолюдина!»  
\- Миртл! Ты чего! Я же голый!  
\- И в ванной старост! Мало того, что совсем перестал меня навещать в туалете, так ещё и чужой ванной пользуется!  
\- Нил дал мне пароль!  
Спор старых знакомых прервала открывающаяся дверь. Джон молниеносно, пользуясь натренированной кошачьей грацией спортсмена, ринулся на выход, но напрасно - в ванную комнату вошёл недавно упомянутый староста Рейвенкло.  
\- Я дал Джону пароль и пригласил его, - Нил поднял голову на Миртл и спешно поправил вечно мешающую челку, - по правилам, старосты могут пригласить сюда одного гостя.  
\- Нет таких правил!  
Миртл стремительно спикировала в воду, так, что вся макушка Джона оказалась в золотистой ванильной пене. «Однозначно приятнее, чем в первую встречу», - хмыкнул Джон, вспоминая туалетные всплески - фирменное приветствие Миртл.   
\- Как нет и разрешения вуайеризма.   
Нил подошёл вплотную к бортику, снял белоснежный халат и аккуратной стопочкой положил его рядом с раскиданными вещами Джона.  
\- Будь добра, исчезни, пока мы с Серой Дамой не организовали дисциплинарный комитет по ограничению нахождения в общественных местах несовершеннолетних на момент смерти привидений.  
Миртл поджала губы, хотела было что-то ответить, но все же предпочла исчезнуть в трубе. Видимо, страх впредь лишиться возможности подглядывать за всеми оказался сильнее желания понаблюдать за старым другом.  
Нил победно улыбнулся и начал снимать пижамную кофту, обнажая рельефный пресс. Капитан команды по квиддичу, староста факультета, обладатель высших баллов по СОВ. Идеальный Нил обладал ещё и потрясающе красивым телом.  
Джон никогда раньше не задумывался об обнаженном Ниле, в отличие от некоторых других парней. При половом созревании тебе часто нравятся люди твоего пола, разве не так? Ну там, гормоны играют…  
«Нет», - фыркнула подруга из семьи магглов и привезла с рождественских каникул школьную энциклопедию подростковой сексуальности, глава из которой «гомосексуальность и бисексуальность» поставила на место мозги Джона. Заодно разъяснила, почему же ему не особо и было обидно, когда Кэтрин Бартон не приняла его приглашение пойти на Святочный Бал. Не пошла и не пошла. Сливочное пиво в компании Махира было гораздо более приятным исходом вечера.   
Как и провести время с чертовски красивым соперником в такой… романтической обстановке?   
Джон сообразил отвернуться, как того требовали правила приличия. Бред, ерунда! Нил совершенно невероятно смотрелся на Святочном балу в паре с Кэтрин, а всякие низкорослые младшекурсники его не интересовали. Нил постоянно во время танца смотрел через плечо дамы на сидящих в углу гриффиндорцев, одаривая скучающих мальчишек взглядом победителя. Будто бы без этого напоминания Джон не знал, что все возможные сравнения были в пользу безукоризненного студента Рейвенкло.   
Джон поднял взгляд только, когда услышал плеск воды рядом. Нил сделал пару шагов и устроился совсем рядом. Длинными, аристократически худыми пальцами Нил небрежно смахнул золотистую пену с плеч. Джон замер, разглядывая плавные движения ярко очерченных рельефных рук. Словно под каким-то гипнотическим заклинанием.  
Нил довольно тихо выдохнул и убрал совсем маленький островок пены с губ быстрым движениям языка.  
Это заклинание уже было запретным.  
«Джон, черт! Соберись! Ты же не противником восторгаться сюда пришёл!»  
\- Ванильная, да?   
\- Моя любимая, - пожал плечами Джон, радуясь плотному слою пены, скрывающему, как сильно ему нравился торчавший из воды бюст Нила на фоне белого мрамора. Будто бы ансамбль античных скульптур.  
\- Врешь, - улыбнулся Нил и сделал шаг ближе, - ты любишь вишнёвый запах.   
Джон старается скрыть удивление. Ведь он был уверен - даже его амортенция бы пахла вишней.   
\- Ты слишком хорошо осведомлён о моих предпочтениях, Нил.   
\- В квиддиче стоит хорошо знать противника.  
Джон кивает, чуть удивленный заявлением. Оно бы больше подошло слизеринцу, а не благородному Нилу.   
\- Поэтому ты и предложил мне уединиться в ванной старост? Узнать соперника получше?  
В ответ Нил тихо засмеялся. Джон заметил, как слиплись в стрелочки длинные ресницы, превращая горячий образ в… милый? Ещё одна грань невероятного студента.   
\- Просто люблю быть на равных.  
Джон с шумом сглотнул, замечая, как под водой чужая ладонь медленно, плавно двигалась в его сторону.   
Джон отметил на себя уже знакомый по Святочному балу внимательный взгляд Нила. Он осознал, что ошибался, читая в глазах превосходство. Сейчас Джон отчётливо ощущал был пытливый, живой интерес.   
Интерес, кстати, взаимный.   
Джон неловко скрестил ноги, будто бы Нил мог разглядеть, как сильно нравился гриффиндорцу. Или как будто в этом было что-то плохое.  
Длинные пальцы маленькими электрическими разрядами накрыли грубую ладонь Джона. Чертов Нил! Джон готов поспорить, что на парах эта узкая бледная ладонь сжимала волшебную палочку с волосом вейлы.  
Иначе Джон не мог объяснить, почему в следующий же момент он уже накрыл тонкие губы Нила своими.  
Поцелуй с привкусом мыла. Джон готов забить на все, пока чертовски горячий староста факультета медленно отвечал на поцелуй. Нил плавно положил изящные ладони на широкую грудь, придвинулся ближе всем телом и едва ли не вплотную прижался.  
Джон обхватил руками худые плечи, с удивлением отмечая, каким небольшим казался Нил. Да, он выше, к тому же, старше на год, но Джон мог легко спрятать его у себя на груди.   
И это чертовски заводило. Как и казавшейся всю жизнь детским и невинным запах ванили. Как и горячая вода, приятной тяжестью усилившаяся все ощущения от неторопливого поцелуя.  
Нил любил играть на равных. Или даже позволить взять над собой вверх - позволить младшекурснику прижать себя к мраморной стенке, тихим стоном в самые губы одобрять несмелые касания на своей груди, выгибаться в на удивление тонкой талии навстречу сильным рукам, отстраняться только на пару секунд, чтобы вглядеться в чарующие темные глаза напротив.   
Джон притянул к себе ближе внезапно оказавшегося податливым и чутким Нила.   
Он поцеловал старосту Рейвенкло.   
Он поцеловал старосту Рейвенкло, и за повторение готов был отдать душу дементорам.   
И он снова целовал Нила - уже не боясь быть отвергнутым. Смелее проникая языком в рот, ближе притягивая к себе разгоряченное тело, до красных следов на бледной коже сжимая чужую талию.  
\- Подожди.  
Нил все же отстранился от поцелуя, при этом не спеша выпутываться из кольца сильных рук. Отважный староста Рейвенкло не признался бы и под заклятием Круциатус, что в тот момент объятия младшекурсника ощущались самым надёжным местом Хогвартса.   
\- Тебе надо узнать загадку яйца. Я не могу…  
\- Оставить меня позади?  
Джон наклонился для быстрого поцелуя, нехотя отпустил Нила и открыл первый попавшийся кран. На удачу, это была ледяная вода. То, что нужно.   
\- Люблю быть на равных!  
Нил улыбнулся и двинулся в сторону выхода из бассейна. Джон вновь отвернулся - как бы глупо ни было отводить взгляд от манящих обнаженных ягодиц человека, которого ты только что целовал в окружении ванильной пены.  
Нил быстро вытерся, надел пижаму и подошёл к краю бассейна, туда, где стоял только пришедший в себя Джон.  
\- Надо дождаться окончания Турнира. И твоего совершеннолетия.  
Нил наклонился над бассейном и коротко поцеловал Джона.  
\- Увидимся в начале.

Через час Джон направлялся в гостиную Гриффиндора, скрытый мантией-невидимкой. Он знал, что правильно расшифровал загадку золотого яйца. И знал, что первый раз в жизни у него появилась причина ждать собственный День Рождения.   
До совершеннолетия оставалось семь месяцев. 

На два меньше, чем до дня воскрешения Волдеморта.

Дня, когда Джон будет нести мертвое тело Нила его отцу.


End file.
